Another Jily Story
by Enya Sparrow
Summary: James and Lily are finally, after 5 years, friends. But what happens when Sirius, Joanna, Cher, Mara, Remus, Peter and Anna decide to get James and Lily together? Read & find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know, another Jily story… I'm sorry, I just can't help it! Anyway, hope you like it!**

For the sixth time, Lily sat on the train towards Hogwarts, waiting for her friends. This year she would give James a chance. He was very nice, last holiday, and they became friends. She knew he had feelings for her, but he didn't try to hit on her. Last summer, his house in London was burned down, thanks to Death Eaters, and he didn't have any shelter. Lily said he, Sirius, his father and mother could stay with them. James and Sirius slept with her in Lily's room. But they weren't mean or something, they actually were good friends. Lily heard footsteps on the corridor and it interrupted her thoughts. The compartment door flew open and there they stood: Joanna, Anna, Cher and Mara, Lily's best friends. They grinned and hugged Lily.

'I've missed you so much', Joanna laughed.

'Same here', Lily answered.

'So, tell me, how's James in bed?', Mara asked when they sat down.

'Mara!', Lily said indignantly.

'What? You said he slept in your room, haven't you?'

'Yes, I did, but Sirius was there too!'

'Oh. My. God. You, James _and_ Sirius…', Cher laughed.

'No! Eew!', Lily laughed. 'I have taste, you know.' The girls laughed.

'Auwch. That hurted.' Sirius walked in the compartment with a wide grin on his face, followed by James.

'Hey there', Lily greeted. She stood up and hugged them.

'Hello, beautiful', James grinned. Okay, maybe he hit on her a little bit. Lily grabbed his hand and led him to the couch next to Anna.

'So, sixth year, what are we going to do?', Sirius asked.

'I don't know, actually. I guess I'll ask Dylan out', Cher said. Joanna moaned.

'Cher, you say that every year.'

'I know. But this year I'm going to do it.'

'You say that every year too', Lily remembered.

'Hush', Cher hissed. 'You're not helping.' That moment Remus and Peter walked in and Anna jumped straight up.

'Hey, love', she said.

'Hello', Remus responded. They kissed. Very long. Too long.

'Oy!', Sirius yelled. They let each other go and grinned.

'Sorry', Remus and Anna said in chorus. They sat on the couch, Anna on Remus' lap, and Lily rolled her eyes and sighed.

'If you're jealous, you can always sit on my lap', a hot, sweet voice said in her ear.

'No, thanks, I'm good, James', Lily laughed.

'I tried. But you know, if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me.'

'If I do it, you'll shut up?'

'How cruel.'

'Will you?'

'I don't know.'

'James…'

'Lily…'

'Shut up…'

'Make me.'

'Don't challenge me.'

'Stop flirting', Joanna said, interrupting. The group looked at each other and burst out laughing. Lily ran her hand through James' hair. 'Idiot', she muttered.

This was going to be a long year…

**Reviews are welcome! Thanks ;p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like! =)**

Once the train stopped at Hogwarts, everyone hurried to get inside. James didn't. He waited for Lily.

'I know you're hungry. You can go, if you want', Lily said friendly.

'What kind of friend would I be then?', James grinned. He grabbed her hand, but friendship meant. She knew, so Lily didn't pull back.

In the meantime, Sirius, Joanna, Mara, Remus, Peter, Cher and Anna sat on the Gryffindor table, talking about their _evil _plans.

'Okay, so, they're friends. That's one step closer, isn't it?', Peter squeaked.

'Yes, but it isn't close enough', Anna muttered. 'We need to get them together.'

'Yeah, you're right. You see James' glad they're friends, but it's obvious he wants more', Cher did an oar in.

'He always wants more', Sirius and Remus said in chorus.

'Who wants more?', Lily asked. She stood completely unexpected behind him.

'No one', Sirius lied. She shrugged. When the feast ended, they all went to their bedrooms. On the go Remus whispered to Anna: 'Lily nor James can know about our plan, understood?' She nodded and after a quick kiss they said goodnight.

The next morning, Lily was sick. She had a cold.

'Oooh, poor thing', Joanna pouted. 'Maybe it's for the best you stay in bed today.'

'No, Slughorn would kill me', Lily protested.

'Are you crazy? Slughorn _loves _you!', Mara said.

'You think?' They all nodded. Once Remus and Sirius were downstairs, Cher told them what the girls did last night.

'We gave her a cup of tea, last night. Anna put a drop Cold-Potion in it.'

'You did _what?', _Sirius said, impressed.

'No worries, it's completely safe! Do you think we're amateurs or something?'

'Well – ', Remus started. They started to whisper, because James descended the staircase.

'I don't want to know. But, we thought, if Lily's in bed the whole day, James maybe could take care of her.'

'That's… that's a great idea…', Sirius smiled.

'We know.' But their plan fell into the water. Lily refused to miss her classes and came with her friends to Great Hall.

'Miss Evans, you look so sick', Dumbledore said.

'Thanks, I appreciate that', she muttered sarcastically. Dumbledore smiled lightly and continued. 'Maybe you should go back to your room.'

'You too? Professor Slughorn would kill me', Lily repeated.

'I'm the Headmaster, remember?', he blinked. 'I can talk to him.' Lily nodded, surrendering.

'Good, I think Mr. Potter is okay with taking you upstairs and take care of you', The Headmaster continued. Now it was James' turn to nod.

'Great, that's settled then.'

'C'mon beautiful', James said to Lily. He grabbed her hand again and pulled her to her bedroom.

When James and Lily disappeared around the corner, Sirius and Remus turned.

'Thanks, Sir, we owe you one', Remus said.

'No problem, I like to help in this case. They belong together and it's time for them to see.'

In the meantime, James and Lily were in the Common Room.

'James', she muttered.

'Yes?'

'I…' Before she could end her sentence, she fainted. James picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. He put her into bed and went to the kitchens to get Lily a breakfast she wouldn't forget. When he was back with her, she was awake.

'I was starting to worry', she said.

'I went to the kitchens and got you some chocolate. Eat it, it will help.'

'Thanks. Is here a window that isn't closed? I'm cold.' James checked every window, and shook his head.

'I guess it's your cold that's getting worse. I'll grab you some blankets.' Before Lily could say anything, James turned and ran downstairs. There was a first year, sleeping on the couch, and James thought it was time he got up.

'Oy! Sleepyhead! Santa Claus is here!', he shouted. The first year fell of the couch and looked around him.

'Liar! I don't see him!', he said. James rolled his eyes and said: 'That's because you're not _looking_.'

'And oh yeah, thanks for the blanket!' James waved at the confused boy and got grinning upstairs.

'Here', he whispered while he put the blanket over Lily. She was shaking. 'Lily, you're shaking. Wait…' He took his shoes of and got under the covers.

'What are you – hatsjie – doing?', she sneezed.

'Keeping you warm. Just sleep.'

She put her head in his neck and he could smell her. If he wasn't wrong, he noticed a little touch of vanilla. He stroke her soft hair and kissed her crown. He waited so long for this…

**Chapter three's coming soon! Please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three! Enjoy… ;p**

Once Lily opened her eyes, she stretched her legs. Now, she tried. Something was blocking her. It was certainly warm, and it moved. Warm, and it moved. Warm, and it moved! Not _something_, but _someone_.

'James!', she screamed while she jumped out of bed.

'Good morning to you too', he said sleepy. His hear was even messier than usual.

'What are you doing here?'

'Er… Sleeping? How does it look like?' Lily couldn't believe it. She slept with Potter. Not really slept, but… Aargh, whatever! The point was; _Potter_ lay in _her_ bed.

'When did you get here?', she hissed.

'Yesterday morning. Remember, when Dumbledore said you looked ill and I carried you to bed?', he said, awake now.

'I… I don't remember', Lily said confused.

'Wait, you don't remember yesterday?'

'Nope.'

'That's odd.'

'And you said I was ill yesterday, didn't you?', she asked, while she sat on the bed again.

'Yes, you even fainted.'

'But, I feel good today, so…'

'That means someone gave you a Potion. A Cold-Potion.'

'No, that can't be. Dumbledore would have noticed that', Lily said.

'Yes, but he's getting a little old, isn't he?', James said carefully.

'No, no, no. There is something going on', she pushed.

'You think?'

'Yes, Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard in the world didn't notice a potion?'

'Point. So, what you say is…'

'He's helping someone', Lily nodded. Without noticing, her face was very close to James'. She looked in his beautiful brown eyes and tried to look away. She didn't succeed. James took that as an invitation, and bowed. When his lips touched hers, she didn't pull away. He broke the contact, and Lily still didn't move. He smiled and wanted to kiss her again, but she stopped him.

'I'm sorry', she whispered. 'It feels wrong.'

'Why?', James asked.

'It's just… You're James, I'm Lily', she muttered.

'So what?'

'Look, James, you're the annoying, arrogant, popular Potter. I'm Lily, a quiet, shy girl with four friends.'

'Eight', James interrupted her.

'Eight. What I'm trying to say is, friends, okay. More, I… I don't know.' She looked at her feet and refused to make eye-contact.

'Yeah, you're probably right… My reputation would be destroyed', James laughed. Lily threw a pillow at his head. She shook her head laughing and suddenly he grabbed her wrists and pulled her very close to him.

'Look, Lily', he started, 'I don't care about that stupid reputation or everything else you're worried about. All I want is you.' His mouth was close to her ear and she could feel his warm breath. Before she could do or say _anything _he kissed her ear. Very softly, but still. 'I love you', he whispered. Lily pulled back a little so she could see his face.

'Seriously?', she asked, trying not to hyperventilate.

'Of course', she said sweetly. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lips again. This time a little harder so she would know he meant it. 'Always.' She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew her body against his while she put her lips on his again.

After five minutes of pure pleasure, Lily pulled back. She blushed and her pupils were huge.

'M… Maybe it's time to go to our classes', she said.

'Yeah, you're right', James gasped. They got dressed and Lily brushed her hair. When she walked to the door, James stopped her.

'Lils, are… do we… Are we together now?', he asked.

'We kissed, so… I guess', she doubted.

'Great. But… Maybe we need to wait to tell Sirius and our other friends', James said.

'Yeah, I think that's for the best. First we need to find out who gave me the potion.' She kissed him again and they left the room.

**So… What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Very bad? Let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you like the new chapter! ;D**

James and Lily walked in their Common Room and they saw Joanna and Sirius discuss.

'No!', Sirius said resolutely, arms crossed and his foot tapping on the ground; the sign he would not give in.

'They deserve to know!', Joanna spoke against. Lily looked at James and he shrugged.

'Who deserves what to know?', he asked.

'Er…', Sirius stuttered.

'We wanted to say…'

'Yes?', Lily asked, a little out of patience.

'Actually Sirius wanted to say', Joanna said.

'What?! I mean, yes… Er…'

'What they want to say is; they're a couple', Remus helped. Sirius shot him a furious look.

'Yes, they are a very, very happy couple', Anna did an oar in.

'Since yesterday', Mara said.

'Sirius asked Joanna', and that was Cher. Peter said nothing. Joanna smiled, nodded and grabbed Sirius' hand.

'Congrats, mate!', James laughed. He gave his best friend a whack against his shoulder.

'Thanks… I think…', Sirius said.

'What?', Lily asked suspicious.

'He said… He wanted to kiss Joanna', Peter squeaked suddenly.

'I did?', Sirius asked.

'Yes, you did', Joanna hissed.

'Oh, yes, I did.' They saw how Sirius kissed Joanna carefully. Mara, Cher and Anna tried to straight their faces. Lily didn't know what, but there was something wrong about this situation. That night she told James.

'I swear it. There is something wrong. And by wrong, I mean really wrong. Like… a secret', she said. James sat on her bed again, listening to her story.

'You don't believe Sirius and Joanna?', he asked unbelievingly.

'Exactly', she agreed.

'But… Why? Why would they lie about their relationship?'

'I don't know…', she muttered.

'You want to know what I think?', he asked, while he bow to her.

'Tell me', she smiled. She prepared herself for a delicious kiss.

'I'm tired', he said, while he plopped his head on the pillow.

'Meanie!', she laughed. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her mouth to his. It was very sweet, but Lily felt a little bit of insistence. It was like James wanted more, but was too scared to ask. He overcame his fear and his tongue asked for entry. Lily opened her lips and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling.

In the meantime Mara, Cher, Joanna, Sirius, Peter, Anna and Remus sat on the couch, talking.

'What should we do now? James and Lily think Joanna and Sirius are together now!', Anna, who was sitting on Remus' lap, said desperately.

'James believes it, Lily doesn't', Sirius muttered. 'I saw it in her eyes. She didn't believe us for a second.'

'Even worse', Mara said with her head in her hands.

'We messed up', Peter said.

'We know', the rest said in chorus.

'What do you think about telling them the truth?', Remus asked.

Cher laughed. 'The truth? How do you even say that? Hey, Lily and James, we need to tell you something. We gave Lily a Cold - Potion so she would get very ill, and Dumbledore worked with us. It was all for getting you guys together, so please, don't be mad. We made up Sirius and Joanna were together so we could keep our secret a little longer. And oh yeah, it was all Sirius' idea, not ours?', she said, but Sirius interrupted her.

'Oy, it wasn't my idea!', he said indignantly.

'Seriously Remus, you had some better ideas', Cher continues like she didn't hear Sirius' comment.

'She does have a point', Joanna agreed.

'Of course I do. I'm the smart one, remember?' They all burst out laughing.

'Maybe, but we can't keep it a secret', Anna said. 'Eventually they'll find out.'

'And something tells me that that will not be long', Sirius decided.

**Reviews are ALWAYS welcome! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Don't shoot me! I know it's been a long time since my last update, I'm sorry! Anyways, hope you enjoy! =) **

When Lily opened her eyes the next morning, she noticed James' warm body next to hers. She stretched and stepped tiredly out of bed. She took a shower, thinking of the curious case of Sirius and Joanna.

_But she swore she'd never go out with one of them._

_Yes, you did too, and look where that got you._

She stepped out the shower and saw how James slowly got up. Clearly he noticed her absence or he heard her taking a shower.

''Morning,' he said, kissing her sweetly.

'Good morning, love,' she said, answering his delicious kiss. When they broke apart, he grinned, but Lily looked serious.

'Maybe… Maybe we should tell our friends,' she whispered.

'Are you sure?,' James asked.

'I guess they figured it out already. And I want to know all about Joanna and Sirius. We could say we tell a secret, you tell a secret. Whatever it is they're hiding, it's driving me crazy. I want –need- to know.'

'Women and their curiosity,' James whimpered.

'Hey! It's not like you don't want to know!,' Lily laughed while smacking his arm.

'You shouldn't have,' he grinned.

'What are you going to do about it? Throw me over the balcony?', she challenged.

'That'll be an idea,' he teased. He grabbed her waist and drew her body over his shoulder.

'James! Put me down! It's not funny! Put me _down_! _Potter_!' She said that last word threatening and it looked like he was listening. 'Thanks Merlin,' she sighed when he put her down. But, the risk wasn't over. Instead of throwing her over the balcony, James had other plans with his girlfriend.

'Aaaah!,' she yelled in laughter. 'Stop it!' James was tickling her. She squirmed, but nothing seemed to help. But then she got her wand in her hands, and aimed at James. Without any warning she shot a jinx at him. He started tap-dancing and couldn't stop.

'Really, Evans?,' he asked, reaching for his wand. When he handed him, Lily disarmed him.

'Really, Potter,' she laughed.

After five minutes, James got out of breath and Lily stopped him.

They got dressed and went downstairs.

Once they were in their Common Room, several girls looked furious at Lily. James had the same problem. Not girls, but boys. They probably saw how James and Lily descended the same staircase, laughing at each other's jokes.

'Er… Evans?,' he asked hesitantly.

'I know', she whispered back. One first year overcame his fear and asked them if they were a couple.

'Wait, what?,' James asked.

'What he said,' Lily agreed with eyes like dishes.

'I asked if you two were a couple. Like, together. Oh Merlin, you bloody hell know well enough where I'm talking about. Are you together or not?' That moment Sirius, Cher, Peter, Remus, Joanna, Mara and Anna came in.

_That's it, Lils, kiss him and tell everyone._ She thought.

'All right,' she swallowed. She turned to James.

'What are you doing?,' he asked.

'This,' she simply said. And before James could even ask what _this_ was, Lily closed the small space between their bodies and kissed him with everything she had.

'What the bloody hell is that?,' Lily heard Sirius and Mara say in chorus. When James and Lily broke apart, Lily was absolutely sure she was as red as a tomatoe.

'Why did you do that?', James asked, breathlessly.

'It's time for them to know.' She turned at the crowd. 'Obvious enough for you guys?' Everyone nodded, and Lily went on. 'As you can see, James and I are together. No more questions?' No one did or said anything, so Lily continued again. 'Good.'

When they turned to their friends, Sirius and Joanna looked like they were about to faint.

'Everything okay?,' James asked, grinning.

'Potter! How… Why… Oh Merlin-,' Joanna started, but the shock was too heavy for her and Peter helped her.

'What she wants to say is: Potter! Evans! Why did you guys just do? You're _together_? Why didn't we know? I had to pretend I was with Sirius and I had to _kiss_ him! Do you guys have any_ idea _how awful that was?', he squeaked. Remus chuckled. Lily was pretty sure if he wasn't in a kind of coma, Sirius would have slapped Peter.

'Wait a minute. Pretend? I knew it!', Lily saidtriumphantly. 'You guys gave me the Cold-Potion, so James needed to take care of me! But… Dumbledore…'

'He helped us. When we told him our plan, he agreed immediately,' Mara explained.

'But, why?,' James asked.

'Like Dumbledore said: you guys belong together and it's time for both of you to see,' Anna went on.

'And when we saw Joanna and Sirius discuss-'

'We made up they were together,' Remus went on. Joanna and Sirius still looked in shock and said nothing. They just stared.

'Oy! Time to wake up!,' Cher yelled, when she stood behind them. No response.

'Sirius… Sirius. Sirius! PADFOOT!,' James yelled. Sirius blinked, swallowed and looked at James.

'Hmm?,' he hummed.

'Finally,' they all sighed. Five minutes later, Joanna 'woke up', like Remus said it, and they were off to the Great Hall, James and Lily holding hands. Both of them were grinning and looked loving at each other.

**The end**

**So? I know, not very good, but please be kind in the REVIEWs, please!-**_**ES**_


End file.
